The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an adjustable connector for removably mounting an axle to a vehicle frame.
Quite often, trailers and other wheeled vehicles employ axles which are box-shaped in cross-section and attached to the vehicle frame. Typically, the vehicle frame is an I-beam, or possibly a channel beam. For example, torsion axles are often used on light weight vehicles such as boat trailers. These axles are known to generally comprise a unitary, one piece construction wherein spindle axles are welded into the torsion arms of the torsion axle assembly. The torsion arm is in turn welded to a square inner torsion bar that is seated inside a square tubular axle beam, wherein the four corners of the square tubular axle beam accept rubber cords of a given length that provide torsional resistance to the square inner torsion bar. Often, the box-shaped axle beam is welded to the vehicular frame.
A general complaint regarding the use of a torsion axle assembly has been that if a spindle axle becomes damaged due to excessive bearing wear or excessive impact, repairing the damaged spindle axle thereon requires removing the entire torsion axle. Removal of the entire torsion axle is time consuming and inordinately costly when the axle has been welded to the frame. Moreover, repair usually cannot be undertaken en route, and the vehicle must be carried to a repair facility. As well, oftentimes an axle assembly is only required to be attached to a frame during transportation, the axle not being necessary upon delivery of the frame and associated structure. Transportation of mobile homes is one such instance. Once a mobile home has been transported to the desired location, the axle assemblies will not be needed until the home is to be moved again. Also, removal of an axle from one vehicle frame for use on another vehicle frame significantly lowers costs in that fewer axles are required.
Accordingly, it can be understood that it would be desirable to have a means of quickly and easily removing an axle assembly from a vehicle frame. The disclosure of the present invention provides such means.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention is generally directed to an adjustable connector for mounting an axle to the frame of a vehicle. The adjustable connector includes an axle mounting plate, an axle hold down bracket, and a securing means. The axle mounting plate has a first end for positioning on one side of the vehicle frame and a second end having a mounting slot formed therein. The first end is configured to engage the frame when the axle mounting plate is positioned between the frame and the axle, the axle extending transversely to the longitudinal axis of the frame. The second end has positioning tabs that are configured to straddle the axle when the axle mounting plate is positioned between the frame and the axle. The axle hold down bracket has a proximal end and a distal end, the distal end including a locator flange configured to engage the mounting slot of the axle mounting plate when the proximal end is placed in abutment with the frame of the vehicle. Lastly, the securing means urges the axle hold down bracket against the frame of the vehicle, thereby securing the frame to the vehicle as well.
The present invention is also related to a method for securing an axle to a vehicle frame, including the steps of: providing an axle mounting plate having a first end, a second end, and a first plurality of apertures and a mounting slot formed therein, the first end configured to engage a frame, the second end having positioning tabs configured to lie on opposing sides of the axle when the axle mounting plate is positioned between the frame and the axle; providing an axle hold down bracket having a proximal end, a distal end, and a first plurality of apertures formed therein, the distal end having a locator flange, the locator flange configured to engage the mounting slot disposed in the axle mounting plate, the proximal end adapted to abut a portion of the frame; providing a securing means for maintaining the axle, the axle mounting plate, and the axle hold down bracket in position relative to the frame; engaging the frame with the first end of the axle hold down plate; positioning the axle between the positioning tabs such that the axle mounting plate abuts both the frame and the axle; inserting the distal end of the axle hold down bracket in the mounting slot; placing the proximal end of the axle hold down bracket in abutment with the frame such that a portion of the frame is located between the first end of the axle mounting plate and the proximal end of the axle hold down bracket; inserting the securing means through the first pluralities of apertures in the axle mounting plate and the axle hold down bracket; and engaging the securing means such that the axle, the axle mounting plate, and the axle hold down bracket are secured to the frame.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.